cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Twin Peaks (2017 series)
Twin Peaks (TV series; 2017) Created by David Lynch and Mark Frost Synopsis Picks up 25 years after the inhabitants of a quaint northwestern town are stunned when their homecoming queen is murdered. Male Deaths *Joe Adler (Episode 1.15 Part 15) *Steve Baker (Episode 1.2 Part 2) *Chris Darkes (Episode 1.5 Part 5) *Don S. Davis (Episode 1.3 Part 3) *Cullen Douglas (Episode 1.8 Part 8) *Eamon Farren (Episode 1.16 Part 16) *Patrick Fischler (Episode 1.15 Part 15) *George Griffith (Episode 1.13 Part 13) *Caleb Landry Jones (Episode 1.15 Part 15) *Matthew Lillard (Episode 1.11 Part 11) *Kyle MacLachlan (Episode 1.3 Part 3, Episode 1.8 Part 8, Episode 1.17 Part 17) *Derek Mears (Episode 1.13 Part 13) *James Morrison (Episode 1.12 Part 12) *John Paulsen (Episode 1.14 Part 14) *Ben Rosenfield (Episode 1.1 Part 1) *Tim Roth (Episode 1.16 Part 16) *Hunter Sanchez (Episode 1.6 Part 6) *Frank Silva (Episode 1.17 Part 17) *Blake Zingale (Episode 1.5 Part 5) *Unknown Actor 17-A (Episode 1.5 Part 5) *Unknown Actor 17-B (Episode 1.5 Part 9) *Unknown Actor 17-C (Episode 1.9 Part 18) Female Deaths *Tammie Baird (Episode 1.6 Part 6) *Catherine E. Coulson (Episode 1.15 Part 15) *Laura Dern (Episode 1.16 Part 16) *Cornelia Guest (Episode 1.2 Part 2) *Nicole LaLiberte (Episode 1.2 Part 2) *Jennifer Jason Leigh (Episode 1.16 Part 16) *Tracy Phillips (Episode 1.8 Part 8) *Mary Stofle (Episode 1.1 Part 1) *Madeline Zima (Episode 1.1 Part 1) *Unknown Actress 17-A (Episode 1.6 Part 6) *Unknown Actress 17-B (Episode 1.9 Part 9) Gallery File:benrosenfield1.jpg|Ben Rosenfield and Madeline Zima in Part 1 File:benrosenfield2.jpg|Ben Rosenfield's and Madeline Zima's deaths (with Erica Eynon) in Part 1 File:benrosenfieldandmadelinezima.jpg|SFX of Ben Rosenfield and Madeline Zima in Part 3 File:marystofle.jpg|Mary Stofle in Part 1 File:marystofleanddonsdavis.jpg|Prosthetic of Mary Stofle and Don S. Davis in Part 1 File:marystofleprosthetic.jpg|Prosthetic of Mary Stofle in Part 11 File:donsdavis.jpg|Don S. Davis' spirit in Part 3 File:donsdavis1.jpg|Prosthetic of Don S. Davis in Part 5 File:donsdavis2.jpg|Prosthetic of Don S. Davis in Part 7 File:donsdavis3.jpg|Prosthetic of Don S. Davis (with Jane Adams) in Part 9 File:donsdavis4.jpg|Don S. Davis' spirit in Part 17 File:corneliaguest.jpg|Cornelia Guest in Part 2 File:stevebaker.jpg|Steve Baker (with Kyle MacLachlan) before his off-screen death in Part 2 File:nicolelalibertetwinpeaks.jpg|Nicole LaLiberte in Part 2 File:kylemaclachlandougie1.jpg|Kyle MacLachlan in Part 3 File:kylemaclachlandougie2.jpg|Kyle MacLachlan's death in Part 3 File:blakezingaleunknownactor17a.jpg|Chris Darkes, Unknown Actor 17-A, and Blake Zingale in Part 5 File:unknownactor17b.jpg|Blake Zingale and Chris Darkes in Part 5 File:blakezingaleunknownactors17ab.jpg|Blake Zingale's, Chris Darkes', and Unknown Actor 17-A's deaths in Part 5 File:huntersanchez1.jpg|Hunter Sanchez in Part 6 File:huntersanchez2.jpg|Hunter Sanchez's death (with Lisa Coronado) in Part 6 File:tammiebaird.jpg|Tammie Baird in Part 6 File:unknownactress17a.jpg|Unknown Actress 17-A before her off-screen death in Part 6 File:kylemaclachlanmrc.jpg|Kyle MacLachlan in Part 8 File:tracyphillipstwinpeaks.jpg|Tracy Phillips (with Robert Broski) in Part 8 File:cullendouglastwinpeaks.jpg|Cullen Douglas (with Robert Broski) in Part 8 File:unknownactoractress17cb.jpg|Unknown Actor 17-B and Unknown Actress 17-B (with Kyle MacLachlan) in Part 9 File:matthewlillardtwinpeaks.jpg|Matthew Lillard in Part 11 File:jamesmorrison.jpg|James Morrison (with Luke Judy) in Part 12 File:derekmearstwinpeaks.jpg|Derek Mears in Part 13 File:georgegriffith.jpg|George Griffith in Part 13 File:johnpaulsen.jpg|John Paulsen in Part 14 File:caleblandryjonestwinpeaks.jpg|Caleb Landry Jones before his off-screen death in Part 15 File:patrickfischler.jpg|Patrick Fischler in Part 15 File:joeadler.jpg|Joe Adler and Patrick Fischler (with Jennifer Jason Leigh) in Part 15 File:catherineecoulson.jpg|Catherine E. Coulson before her off-screen death in Part 15 File:eamonfarren1.jpg|Eamon Farren in Part 16 File:eamonfarren2.jpg|Eamon Farren's death in Part 16 File:jenniferjasonleigh1.jpg|Jennifer Jason Leigh in Part 16 File:jenniferjasonleigh2.jpg|Jennifer Jason Leigh's death in Part 16 File:timroth.jpg|Tim Roth in Part 16 File:lauradern1.jpg|Laura Dern in Part 16 File:lauradern2.jpg|Laura Dern's spirit in Part 16 File:lauradern3.jpg|The death of Laura Dern's spirit in Part 16 File:kylemaclachlandoppelganger.jpg|Kyle MacLachlan in Part 17 File:franksilva1.jpg|Frank Silva in Part 17 File:franksilva2.jpg|Frank Silva's death and Kyle MacLachlan (with Michael Horse, Robert Knepper, James Belushi, Kimmy Robertson, and Harry Goaz) in Part 17 File:kylemaclachlanspirit.jpg|Kyle MacLachlan's spirit in Part 18 File:unknownactor17d.jpg|Unknown Actor 17-C in Part 18 Category:TV Series Category:2017 TV series debuts Category:Showtime TV series Category:Slasher Category:Nudity Category:Thriller Category:Horror Category: Revival TV series Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Saturn Award Nominees Category:Empire Award Nominees Category:Saturn Award Winners Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Gold Derby Awards Nominees Category:IGN Summer Movie Award Nominees Category:TCA Award Nominees Category:Make-Up Artists and Hair Stylists Guild Award Nominees